


On another page

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre Relationship, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Knocking on the wrong door au. Asked by italymystery-swanqueen over tumblrRegina sat as daintily as possible on the couch as Emma brought two root beets and glasses.“It’s either this or water.” She apologized, picking Henry back and making him giggle before focusing on Regina again. The brunette eyed the beer wearily but picked it up, sipping it and deciding that it didn’t taste as sweet as she had feared. Which was quite a lot. “I wasn’t expecting…”





	On another page

**Author's Note:**

> Since we are at it I really reccomend italy's tumblr. She has the most amazing eye while creating SQ manips. I'll be at the comment section ;)  
> And oh, the SuperNova is already here! Go to all of those amazing fics and art pieces and send them love!

As the door opened, the slight creek it made echoing on the small landing Regina was standing, the brunette blinked away the tiredness that still clung to her eyes due to the long car ride she had been subjected to take.

The woman that greeted her, however, wasn’t the red-head she was expecting, wicked smirk on her lips and some words that would have made Regina wonder why she had decided to fold to her sister’s pestering and come visit her. Instead, the woman who stood in front of her dressed in a white tank top and half-buttoned jeans with the waist fitted too low she was able to see the peek of a reddish-colored panty, was someone she didn’t recognized.

“Uh… Can I help you?”

Her voice came out bluntly, green eyes blinking in surprise as she tilted her head, her blonde locks catching on the slightly dimming light that illuminated the wooden paneling around them both. Tired as she was, Regina felt slightly bothered by it but, at the same time, she was standing in front of a stranger who clearly hadn’t been expecting a visit, who wasn’t her sister, while wearing clothes that had started to feel uncomfortable two hours ago and carrying a suitcase she really wanted to unpack.

“Is this Zelena’s flat?” She asked, wondering if, perhaps, the blonde woman in front of her was Robyn’s babysitter. It could be, her tired-ridden brain told her as she stole a peek beyond the woman’s shoulder; several toys and stuffed animals decorating corners of the part of the corridor she was able to see from where she stood. She had never truly been on Zelena’s flat after all.

A glimpse of recognition crossed the other woman’s eyes; the confusion and slight detachment transforming into a warm look that made Regina’s own confusion grow.

“Are you the sister? Regina, right?”

The brunette nodded curtly, not really knowing what to think about the blonde who, without missing a beat, pointed at the door at Regina’s back. Very much like the blonde’s door, the numbers for the apartment had long ago been removed, not even the faint line of where they had been once letting Regina know what she should have already thought about: she had knocked the wrong door.

“I believe Zelena is out.” The blonde supplied. “I think she told me something about getting Robyn to the doctor, stomachache.”

Regina groaned inwardly, that was typical of her sister; having a change of plans and forgetting to tell her so.

The blonde, taking a step back, pointed at the inside of her own flat, the pendant she wore around her neck glinting slightly as she did. Everything on her, Regina thought, felt relaxed in a way that she couldn’t quite understand and, maybe because of that, as she spoke again, she found herself startled, realizing she had just stared at the way the blonde’s arm angled, showing just enough amount of definition on her biceps to show.

“You can stay here if you want.”

Glancing back at the other woman’s eyes, Regina rose her chin, a part of her -the one who had been raised by her mother- protesting against the idea of staying on the flat and admitting she needed help. The other part, however, the one who had been the one who had called Zelena after years of them being stranded to each other and actually try to do something about it, managed to make her nod.

“As long as I don’t bother you.”

Laughing, the blonde let her enter and closed the door behind her with a soft thud. Inside, warm lighting welcomed Regina as the blonde walked past her, going directly towards the end of the small corridor.

“Oh, you won’t, trust me.”

Following the sound of the blonde’s voice, Regina crossed the threshold of what was, without a doubt, the living room of the flat. Open to the kitchen, the couch was currently occupied by a toddler, no more than four years old who beamed at the blonde’s presence as she entered.

“This little one,” The blonde said, pointing at him and picking him up. “Is Henry. And I’m Emma; I think I didn’t tell you my name.”

Regina shook her head and smiled at the toddler, chuckling as, every boy his age would do, looked at her with curiosity bubbling on his eyes.

“I tend to take care of Robyn whenever my schedules are compatible with Zelena’s.” Emma continued, warm smile on her lips. Now, beyond the initial shock, Regina could see that she looked younger than Zelena or herself, perhaps a couple of years. “And she does the same with Henry whenever those publicists leave her be. I think she told me she was expecting you the other day but…”

“It’s okay” Regina replied, careful not to disturb the obvious home she had just barged into. At least, she thought, that’s what she felt despite the warm welcome of both Emma and Henry. They both looked very different from Zelena, or the standards their mother had embedded on them and that was perhaps the reason why the red-head had moved there, at the other side of the landing; very different from the perfect house she was supposed to have. “I will try to call Zelena now, if that’s okay. I don’t want to bother you.”

Shaking her head, Emma put Henry back down and kissed the top of his head before pointing to the other side of the couch.

“You won’t, but if you want to call her feel free.”

Obviously, her sister didn’t pick up her phone.  That would have been too easy and so, Regina sat as daintily as possible on the couch as Emma brought two root beets and glasses.

“It’s either this or water.” She apologized, picking Henry back and making him giggle before focusing on Regina again. The brunette eyed the beer wearily but picked it up, sipping it and deciding that it didn’t taste as sweet as she had feared. Which was quite a lot. “I wasn’t expecting…”

“No, it’s fine.”

Regina glanced at the liquid sloshing on her glass.

“I’m sorry I knocked.” She finally said. “I tend to re-check everything before doing that but Zelena forgot to mention she didn’t have a number on her door. I just…”

“Nah.” Emma laughed at it and shook her head, making her blonde locks tremble. “It’s not the first time this happens so don’t worry. I will start with dinner soon so if you want you can eat here and then see if Zelena arrives by then.”

Emma’s green eyes were what made Regina said yes. Even if she would never admit that to anyone, not even herself so, with a quiet nod and a small smile to Henry, she picked up the glass again and drank, starting to relax as Emma began a tirade of how both she and Zelena had met.

When the red-head finally called her back, they were in the middle of cooking dinner. _“Don’t tell me I should sit. I’ve bothered you enough already.”_ And Henry was starting to fell asleep.

“Remember, I’m just in front of her.” Emma said, a twinkle on her eyes as Regina finally picked up her things again, ready to meet with Zelena as the woman drove towards the apartment, Robyn completely fine. “Just knock if you feel like your sister is too much.”

“I’ll have that in mind.”

It felt strange, the brunette thought, an idea nagging the back of her mind. To say goodbye to a woman she had just met and feeling as if she had known her for a lot longer than that. Ultimately, she nodded towards her, thanked her for the dinner, and crossed back towards the small, wooden landing.

Unknown to both of them, a book appeared next to Henry’s bed that night, the title gleaming as magic floated away.


End file.
